CMLL Super Viernes (August 8, 2014)
|venue = Arena México |city = Mexico City, Mexico |attendance = |lastevent = Juicio Final 2014 |nextevent = Super Viernes August 15, 2014 }} Mexican professional wrestling promotion held their weekly Super Vierenes show on August 8, 2014 following up on events and fall-out from their major event, Juicio Final 2014 ("Final Justice") the previous week. The show featured six matches in total, including Negro Casas' first Arena México match after being shaved bald the prior week. Casas had lost a high-profile Lucha de Apuestas, or "bet match" to rival Rush and as a result was forced to have all his hair shaved off. In the main event of the August 8 Super Viernes Negro Casas teamed up with Último Guerrero and Shocker to take on the Rush led trio known as Los Ingobernables, which also included La Máscara and La Sombra. The match was contested under Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match with each team quickly winning a fall before the third and deciding fall. In the end the bald Casas, Shocker (who had also lost his hair to Rush) and Último Guerrero defeated the Los Ingobernables trio to gain a small measure of revenge. Another feature match on the show centered around a several month long storyline between Dragón Rojo, Jr. and Rey Escorpión. Up until recently Dragón Rojo, Jr. had been a member of Los Revolucionarios del Terror ("The Revolutionaries of Terror") led by Rey Escorpión but after a falling out between the two Dragón Rojo, Jr. changed alignment and became a tecnico (wrestling term for the "good guys"), becoming the rival of Rey Escorpión. The two had faced off numerous times on opposite sides of six-man tag team matches, including a match at Juicio Final where Rey Escorpión, Shocker and Último Guerrero had defeated Dragón Rojo, Jr., Atlantis and Máscara Dorada. On August 8, 2014 Dragón Rojo, Jr. put his CMLL World Middleweight Championship on the line against Rey Escorpión in a Best two-out-of-three falls match between the two. In the end Dragón Rojo, Jr. proved successful on the night, defeateding his rival two falls to one, keeping his championship safe. The third match of the night also features a Juicio Final rematch of sorts as La Seductora worked her first match unmasked after having lost it to the team of Marcela and Princesa Sujei a week prior. Goya Kong, Marcela and Princes Sujei proved successful, defeateding La Seductora, La Amapola and Zeuxis two falls to one. Results ; ; *Mercurio and Pequeño Olímpico defeated Shockercito and Stukita 2:1 in a Tag team best-two-out-of-three falls match *Dragon Lee and Los Reyes de la Atlantida (Delta and Guerrero Maya, Jr.) defeated Arkangel de la Muerte and Los Cancerberos del Infierno (Cancerbero and Raziel) 2:1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Goya Kong, Marcela and Princesa Sujei defeated La Amapola, La Seductora and Zeuxis in a Six-woman "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Máscara Dorada, Valiente and Volador Jr. defeated Hechicero and Los Hijos del Averno (Ephesto and Mephisto) 2:1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match *Dragón Rojo, Jr. © defeated Rey Escorpión – 2:1 in a Best two-out-of-three falls to retain the CMLL World Middleweight Championship *Negro Casas, Shocker and Último Guerrero defeated Los Ingobernables (La Máscara, La Sombra and Rush) 2:1 in a Six-man "Lucha Libre rules" tag team match External links * Results Category:2014 events